Love Against Rivalry
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Tribeca Prep and Seaview High have beem rivals since the Russo's freshman year.3 years later and the school heads are sick of it,what better way make ammends than by sending them on a 1 week camping trip.22 Girls,2 schools,1 week,love shots close to 0.R
1. Seaview High

**A/N: This plot is mostly mine I did get inspired by Revenge and Rivalry by NoOneMattersButOne. The rivalry of schools is the only thing I took. I don't own anyone. The two schools and its characters are underneath so you won't get confused also the pairings that will/are happening. This story has characters from 10 different shows: Camp Rock, Hannah Monatana, Ned's Declassified School Survivor Guide, Pretty Little Liars, Sonny with a Chance, The Suite Life of Zach and Cody, That's So Raven, Wizards of Waverly Place, Victorious, and Zoey 101. Also Dallas Lovato and Taylor Swift are in here. The ages are all messed up, all the girls are seniors in high school and Dallas is half sister of Mitchie and Sonny. Right moving onto the characters.**

**Tribeca Prep**

**Alexandra Russo-Soccer Captain (WOWP)**

**Aria Montgomery-Writer (PLL)**

**Caitlyn Gellar-Produces (CR)**

**Dallas Torres-Basketball Captain**

**Hanna Marin-Tyler-Cheer Squad Co-Captain (PLL)**

**Jennifer Mosley- Volleyball Captain (NDSSG)**

**Mikayla Russo- Soccer Captain**

**Suzie Crabgrass-Volleyball Captain**

**Tess Tyler-Cheer Squad Captain**

**Seaview High**

**Allison Munroe-Soccer Captain (SWAC)**

**Chelsea Daniels-Basketball Captain (TSR)**

**Lillian Truscott-Basketball Captain (HM)**

**Lola Vega-Cheer Squad Co-Captain (Z101)**

**London Tipton-Dance Captain (SLOZAC)**

**Madeline Fitzpatrick-Smartest Student (SLOZAC)**

**Michelle Munroe-Soccer Captain (CR)**

**Miley Stewart-Cheer Captain (HM)**

**Tawni Hart-Drama Captain (SWAC)**

**Tori Vega-Singer/Dance Captain (V)**

**Zoey Brookes-Basketball Captain (Z101)**

**Couples: *=get together later in the story /= together from the beginning.**

**1) Mitchie*Mikayla 7) Zoey/Lola**

**2) Sonny*Alex 8) London/ Maddie**

**3) Aria*Tawni 9) Tori*Chelsea**

**4) Taylor/Dallas 10) Suzie*Jen**

**5) Caitlyn/Tess 11) Hanna*Spencer**

**6) Lilly/Miley**

**Okay now that that is done let the story begin. This is told from Mitchie's POV**

**!**

I walk into Miley and Lilly's flat. It's pretty big three rooms and its near school. I still can't believe I'm a senior. I still remember my very first day at Seaview. Music is booming and I can't believe the neighbors haven't come to complain. Well then again its only 2:00 in the afternoon on a Saturday. Monday is our first day of senior year. I'm in the living room by now. I look around most of the gang is here. Lola and Zoey are making out in the corner on the beanbag chair; they came to Seaview during sophomore year, London and Maddie are also halfway about to fuck each other on the love seat, I met them in sophomore year even though they started with me in freshman year, Miley and Lilly are on the couch with Lilly straddling Miley while kissing her on the neck, they started with me in freshman year. My eyes look around for my twin and I see her sitting on the floor next to Tawni, her best friend since sophomore year talking. I clear my throat and sit right next to Miley and Lilly. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me, I'm kinda like the pack leader I guess.

"Yo Miley where's Tori and Chels?" I ask as I grab a beer from the tub in front of me. Yeah I know I'm a minor, but no one gives shit.

"I don't know…probably be here any minute." Miley said before pulling Lilly onto her lap again.

"Great." I say and I feel the beer slipping down my throat. I see Sonny, my twin reach for a beer. London and Maddie walk over and plop down next to us grabbing beers themselves.

"So…Mitchie do you know when our first game is?" Tawni asks me. I notice she doesn't have a beer with her. Of course she wouldn't she's the one who is the most… educated I guess would be the appropriate word, of all us. Tawni doesn't drink, smoke and hasn't lost her virginity yet. Everyone in the room has at least done something. Lola and Zoey drink and have lost their virginity, London and Maddie have done everything, Miley and Lilly do the most though, they smoke weed, do pot and a lot of other shit. Tori and Chels drink and smoke I don't think they've lost their virginity yet. Sonny and I well I don't know how many girls and guys I've fucked same goes with sonny. You see I'm Michelle Munroe-Torres and I'm captain of the girl's soccer team at Seaview High along with my twin Allison Munroe-Torres. I'm a senior and the coolest along with my gang. I don't have girlfriends I have fuck buddies so in other simple words I'm a player along with Sonny. Technically speaking all of my gang are players except for Tawni she's an exception. London and Maddie were players before they started dating same goes for Lola and Zoey and Miley and Lilly and Tori, Chelsea, Sonny and I are the players currently. I never kept a stable relationship neither has Sonny except two years ago when we dated the Tribeca Prep soccer captains. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Lola who's asking Tawni's question again.

"Mitch do you know whose ass were going to kick soon?" Lola asks with a smirk holding Zoey against her chest.

"Yeah were playing Friday I don't know who Sonny do you know." I say with a smirk also. Again as I said Sonny and I are captains for our schools soccer team. And Seaview is a legend. We are the best soccer team in this area. We practically never lose. Well at least not against JKP, Hollywood Arts, East High, PCA, or the other to schools I'm lazy to remember. The only school who has beaten us has been Tribeca.

"Nah, but I think it might be Tribeca or PCA." Sonny said downing part of her beer.

"I hope its Tribeca, than we can kick there ass in the first game of the season." Maddie says evilly.

"Yeah that would be epic." Lilly agrees.

We turn our head to the door that slams open. Tori and Chelsea walk in with another two boxes of beer. London and Zoey whoop because it's the first time that Tori and Chels were sent to get alcohol and return successful. I pat Chels on the back while Lola does the same to her younger twin.

"So did anyone question why to high scholars managed to get beer," Miley asks them.

"Sorta. As in we got the beer and payed. We walked around the block and two officers stopped us." Chelsea said. "They asked why we had bought beer and checked our ids. When they saw we were under age they tried taking it back, but Tori came up with amazing shit to tell them."

"What you tell them sis," Lola asked.

"I told them that it wasn't for us. That we bought if for our family BBQ and that our parents were expecting us. They didn't believe us so I decided to call mom." All the jaws in the room dropped except Chels who was trying to stifle a giggle. "Except I told Chelsea to dial moms number while I told the officers I would go back to the store to see if mom was in the parking lot. So Chelsea dialed my number and I did an impression of mom that was brilliant. And told the officers that he was welcome to come by and celebrate it with us. So I sent him and his partner to the other side of fucking town." All of us looked relieved before grins covered our faces. Damn that was close was all I thought.

"Brilliant." Is all I say and I clap for her.

"You won't guess who we saw while we got here." Chelsea started.

"Who?" Miles asks.

"The Tribeca Prep girls and some newbie's." Tori finishes.

"No f'n way." Zoey states.

"Yes fuckin way." Chels replies.

"I say that's a sign telling us to go play with them. What do you think Sonny and Mitch?" London says.

"I think your right, London. I think it's a great shot. Mitch?" Sonny says.

"I say it's an amazingly brilliant offer to fuck with the girls on that team. So let's move girls or our pray might wander." I say with a huge grin as we walk out onto the street.


	2. Tribeca Prep

**A/N: You've met the Seaview Gang now Tribeca. Review PLEASE! Not that I'm desperate.**

"Well that's pretty much the whole place. So feel free to ask any questions." Alexandra Russo said.

"Are soccer positions still available?" Spencer Hastings questioned.

"Is the cheer squad still open for try outs?" Hanna asked.

"Yes if you want to join the soccer team talk to me or Alex and if you want to know about cheerleading you have to ask Tess she's the captain for that" Mikayla Russo answered.

"Hey sis can I still join the squad?" Hanna asked.

"You guys are siblings?" Dallas Torres asked.

"Yeah guys meet my younger twin sister Hanna Marin-Tyler." Tess Tyler said giving her sister a one arm hug.

"Hey babe." Caitlyn Gellar said while hugging Tess and pecking her on the lips.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hello to you to Cait." Taylor Gellar said while giving her younger twin a high five.

"Oh hey girls... oh sorry I'm being rude," she said turning to the new girls."My names Caitlyn Gellar, what about you guys?"

"Hey...hi...wassup...nice name." came the mixed replies from the new girls before introducing themselves.

"Suzie Crabgrass."

"Jennifer Mosley but I go by Moze or Jen."

"Aria Montgomery" Aria said.

"Spencer Hastings."

"Hey Caitlyn what's up."

"Oh hey Hanna. Anyway Lex and Mik."

"Yeah."

"We have trouble. On my way here I saw them leaving Miley's place."

"Fuck."

"Well well well if it isn't the Tribeca Prep girls." Sonny said.

"What do you want, Monroe."Dallas spat to the group of young women.

"Dallas is that anyway to say hello to your sister."

"First off I stopped being your sister after what you and Mitchie did that was completely cruel even for bitches like you."

"Ha-ha when are you going to learn that what happened happened?" Mitchie stated with a laugh.

"You're a disgusting disgrace Michelle both you and Allison." Tess said.

"Oh shut up slut. If you don't remember you were just as cruel"

Tess looked angered before regret hit her.

"Ha-ha look at her she's ashamed. Tess what the fuck. You could've been so much better. You could of been a champ with us at Seaview, but no you had to go to Tribeca. You turned your back and went to that fucking whore that's a loser." Lily says pointing at Caitlyn while Miley, Sonny, Mitchie, Lola and Tori laugh. Tess felt ashamed at what the girls were implying. She knew the old her would have laughed at Caitlyn. Caitlyn saw the struggle between her girlfriend she was hurt. Tess said that she was the best thing ever, but it was clear Tess was having second thoughts. Caitlyn got tears in her eyes before detangling herself from her girlfriend and running away. Tess felt ashamed before looking at Lily and taking a threatening step forward.

"Listen you whore I don't care if you think your all that, but take back what you said about Caitlyn."

"Or what."Lily smiled.

"Or I'll kick your ass and we both will be kicked off the teams." Tess smirked the worst that could happen was they'd be down one soccer player and Tribeca's cheer team would have no captain.

Lily's mouth dropped, she knew Tess was serious. Miley worked her way to her girlfriend and pulled her away before Maddie spoke up." So are these the new team players or what."

"It's none of your business." Alex snapped. She looked over to the girls. Dallas looks like she was about to kill the Seaview girls, Taylor was struggling to keep her girlfriend in check. Tess wanted to run away to find Caitlyn, Mikayla looked at Mitchie with regret and hurt and the new girls looked confused. Hanna though looked like she wanted to punch Lily for what she said about her sister.

"Whatever they don't look like threats." Zoey said grabbing Lola.

"You know what just leave your on Tribeca property." Mik said.

"Whatever girls let's just go." London said snapping her fingers."Agreed." The Seaview gang made their way off the lawn. Mitchie and Sonny both looked back directly at Mikayla and Alex giving them a small genuine apologetic smile for the first time in forever. As soon as the rivals left Tess spoke up," I have to go find her."

"Tess..."

"Yes Taylor?"

"If you hurt her again I will seriously injure you.

"No problems Taylor I promise I will never hurt her again."

"I know now go look for her."

Tess smiled and waved at the new girls before taking off.

"Anyway sorry you had to witness that." Alex apologized.

"Why are they like that?" Aria asked.

"No one truly knows." Alex started. The girls were now making their way to the Tribeca parking lot. There were only 5 cars.

"They go to Seaview?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah."Alex answered

"What is up with that school I hear about it all the time." Suzie wondered.

"Who know's." Mik said.

"Anyway we are heading down to a pizza place, care to join." Taylor offered.

"Sure."Aria, Spencer and Hanna said.

"Ok why not." Jennifer and Suzie agreed.

"Well let's head down Alex, Kayla and I are starving." Dallas boomed. So the girls got into 4 of the 5 cars. Dallas and Taylor into Dallas's yellow Porsche, Mikayla and Alex into Alex's black with a white strip Mini Cooper, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna in Hanna's white Jaguar, and Suzie and Jennifer into Suzie's black Mustang leaving behind Tess's blue Sedan. Sending a quick text to Tess about where they were heading the girls headed out.


	3. Explaining

**A/N: I don't own anyone. Review please. ;)**

"One large cheese pizza, one large pepperoni pizza, two family size Caesar salads, two cokes, three sprites, two root beers, one ginger-ale, and one sparkling water. Anything else."

"Yeah can you add a diet coke and another sprite. Please and thank you." Alex said as the waitress nodded her head.

"Lex, I think you should get her number she's hot." Dallas said. Taylor smacked her girlfriend on the head causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"I don't think Taylor appreciates what you just said plus dude I don't even know if she's gay or bi or that she's into me." Alex mentioned.

"Well sis think again because here she comes." Mikayla said.

"Hey umm Alex right." the blonde chick stated as Alex nodded, "I was sorta wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me. Here's my number if you're interested by the way the names Jessica." Jessica finished by winking and giving a flirtatious smile before walking away.

"Oh girl got game. Tess like." Tess said while taking a seat next to Mikayla with Caitlyn. Caitlyn like her sister smacked her girlfriend on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for." Tess said rubbing her head as the table again roared with laughter.

"For being a player remember young lady you're on probation." Caitlyn said looking slightly amused.

"Damn what is it with Gellar's and hitting us on the head." Dallas said while rubbing the spot Taylor hit.

"Yeah I know Dallas." Tess agreed while doing the same as Dallas. The Gellar's raised their hands about to hit both girls again, "Do you girls wish to finish the rest of your thoughts." Taylor asked while raising an eyebrow. Both Tess and Dallas paled and gulped causing more laughter to erupt.

"Shut up." Dallas and Tess whispered, "Ouch! That was so unfair and uncalled for." They both whined rubbing the back of their heads while the rest of the girls giggled.

"So know that both idiots over here have decided to shut their mouths, what do you think of Tribeca Prep." Mikayla asked.

"I love it and can't wait to start." Spencer said.

"I agree."Hanna mentioned while Aria, Suzie, and Jen nodded.

"Great well I can't wait for you guys to join the club." Alex welcomed.

"I do have a question thought" Suzie said.

"Shoot." Taylor stated.

"Why is there such a big rivalry between Tribeca and Seaview?"

"That's a long story a very long story." Dallas mentioned.

"We have time" Aria responded.

"Well it started freshman year," Alex sighed.

_Flashback_

_Alex, Mikayla, Dallas, Taylor, Tess and Caitlyn walked into the huge high school known as Tribeca Prep. The six new freshman girls looked around in aww they had just come from a semi big school into a smaller private school. The six friends walked over to the office to get their schedules for the year. _

"_So what classes do you guys have?" Cait asked, "I have Math, Science, P.E, English, Lunch, and Art."_

"_English, Science, Art, P.E, Lunch, and Math." Taylor said._

"_Science, Math, Art, English, Lunch, P.E." Dallas mentioned._

"_English, Science, P.E, Art, Lunch, Math," said Alex._

"_Science, Math, P.E., English, Lunch, and Art," Tess replied._

"_Math, P.E, Art, English, Lunch and Science," Mikayla sighed. "Great I am the only person who has a completely different schedule."_

"_Chill sis you have math with Caitlyn first art with Dallas and Taylor during third period English with Cait, Tay and Dal." Alex told her sister while giving her a one arm hug._

"_Fine." Kayla huffed. The school day passed in flash and soon the girls found themselves walking out of school passed the soccer fields. They saw a few high school girls trying out for the school soccer team._

"Before freshman year none of us took sports seriously. As in we played our best, but just for fun not for reputation." Mikayla mentioned before letting Alex continued.

"_Hey Alex maybe you and Kayla should try out for the team." Taylor said._

"_Nah Alex and I just play for fun." Kayla told her best friend._

"_Aw come on Alex are you going to let your sister bring you down. I dare you and Kayla to try out for the team along with Caitlyn." Dallas said while extending her hand._

"_When did I become part of this?" Caitlyn whined while Taylor and Tess laughed at what their friends were implying._

"_Deal," Alex said while shaking Dallas hand and also so mentioning, "And you and Taylor have to try out as well."_

"_What, that's not fair cheater." Dallas said looking shocked while Taylor looked at Alex._

"_What! No way in hell am I trying out for soccer do you not remember 2__nd__ grade."Taylor said looking pissed at Alex._

"_Hey don't blame me blame Dallas she was the one who made the best." Alex told Taylor while pointing at Dallas. Taylor looked over to Dallas with a pissed off expression while Dallas paled and backed away._

"Wait even when they weren't dating Taylor had Dallas wrapped under her finger," Hanna laughed.

"No! I mean yes sweetie." Dallas paled when Taylor gave her a questioning glance. The table erupted in laughter. "Whatever just continue the story Alex."

"_Well you might as well walk over the try outs for soccer is going to end soon." Tess said. _

_The girls tried out causing chaos. Taylor, Dallas, Caitlyn, Mikayla and Alex were perfect. They did everything right and got position on the team immediately. While Tess decided to try out for cheerleading. _

_Two weeks into school and Tribeca had its first game. It was against Seaview. When the team found out they shivered except for the new girls who didn't get why Tribeca or any other school was afraid of Seaview. Tribeca made its way onto Seaview's soccer field. The crowd was average knowing that Seaview had a great wining team no one really needs to come to a home or away game. Tribeca vs. Seaview was a simple game, meaning Tribeca got its ass kicked by Seaview. The new freshman on the team didn't get why it was so rough. After the game both Alex and Mikayla saw Mitchie, Sonny, Miley and Lilly getting ready to leave and thought they needed to talk. _

"_Mitchie!" "Sonny!" Alex and Kayla shouted at the same time. Both brunettes by those names turned around and saw their best friends walking over to them._

"_Hey how's school for you?" Kayla asked both Munroe's._

"_We miss you so much." Alex told both twins._

_Mitchie and Sonny shared a look before laughing out loud. Alex and Kayla looked confused at each other before asking, "What?"_

"_Ha-ha I just love how you asked us how school is." Sonny mocked._

"_Or how you state you miss us." Mitchie laughed again._

"_Why, can't friends ask their bffs what's up or how much they miss them." Kayla questioned._

"_No! Bitches, not when you go to Seaview and now that we go there we are not friends anymore." Sonny said._

"_Mitchie?" Alex whispered to her best friend since 3__rd__ grade._

"_What Sonny said is what goes. Now bye bitches." Mitchie waved to them before leaving with her team._

_After the first game of the season something snapped. Tribeca trained like always, but Alex and Kayla stayed two or more hours after practice and continued. Soon Dallas, Taylor, Caitlyn joined when they found out what Mitchie and Sonny had said. Tribeca's new team members became much more and soon Tribeca turned into an amazing team. They beat Hollywood Arts, PCA, JKP, and the rest of the league. When Seaview heard this they were surprised, but didn't think much. The next time the teams met was when the rivalry truly began. It was a Tribeca home game with a fair amount of people. The game was intense and super close. The final score was Seaview 17 Tribeca 20. It was amazing Seaview was thrown off guard. Tribeca won the championship that year for the first time in forever breaking Seaview's 15 year winning streak._

"So that's how the rivalry started?" Suzie said.

"Pretty much." Tess replied.

_The next year Seaview was losing while Tribeca kept winning having had enough Seaview decided something needed to be done about that. So Seaview came up with a plan that would leave a satisfying result. The plan was Mitchie and Sonny would get together with Mikayla and Alexandra making them putty in the Munroe's hand. So all during sophomore year the Munroe twins got closer to the Russo's. Finally when soccer season was over where they known as the two power couples, Kayla and Mitchie and Alex and Sonny. They were perfect for each other and to everyone on the outside they looked in love. Boy where people wrong. It was a trick. While Mitchie and Kayla went out Mitchie was cheating on Kayla with Shane Grey. Same with Alex and Sonny turns out Sonny was going out with Chad Dylan Cooper. Kayla and Alex where just games to Mitch and Sonny. Halfway through junior year did the Russo's realize that they meant nothing to the Munroe's, but it was too late. The plan Seaview had was already halfway through. Soccer season was over and basketball season had just begun. With the Russo's out of game in head and heart the championship for basketball was given to Seaview. Not that anyone cared except for the school its self. No Tribeca was too worried about its two stars. After the break up the rivalry shifted to a more personal level. _

_End Flashback._

"Oh." The new girls said.

"Yeah." Mikayla mentioned.

"Sorry we brought it up." Hanna said.

"It's no problem, really."Alex told the table.

"Well we should go its late and we have college applications to go over." Taylor mentioned sensing Alex and Kayla needed time to recover. The new girls sensed this and said goodbyes.


	4. Munroe Memories

**A/N: Ok I hope you like this story. I don't own anyone. Flashback is in italics.**

_"Mickyyyyyy slow down." Mitchie whined._

_"No speed up come on Alex and Sonny are waiting for us." Mikayla said laughing at her girlfriend. Mitchie felt a warm feeling in her stomach just by listening to Mikayla's laugh. The couple made their way up the rest of the hill. Finally when they reached the clearing where Alex and Sonny were setting up Mitchie threw herself on the ground. Mikayla laughed at Mitchie's response before being tugged down by her girlfriend. Mik landed on top of Mitchie and continued to laugh specifically when Mitch gave her a pout. Mitchie having enough of Mikayla laughing at her drew her down for a kiss. Their first kiss as a couple and Mitchie felt her heart beat erratically. The date was amazing, yet Mitchie found herself thinking about why Mikayla made her have these reactions. She knew it wasn't going to last. She knew she was just acting and that soon Mikayla would never exist in her mind. This was just a scam to help Seaview unfortunately she hadn't planned on falling in love with Mikayla._

My eyes focused on my twins face when the rest of the world stopped shaking. Sonny had her hands on my shoulder and was looking at me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh sure."

"Seriously nothing."

"What's got you worked up."

"Nothing."

"She's on your mind isn't she?"

"Yes..."

"Talk about it."

"It's nothing I shouldn't even be thinking about her."

"But you are."

"Why are you asking about Alex?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

"Well back off Sonny it's none of your business."

"Geez Mitch when did you become such an ass."

"Shut the fuck up Allison your just as bad!"

"Fine Michelle I'm just trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help."

"Fine." Sonny headed back to her bed on the other side of room. I felt guilty about yelling at her, but I couldn't control myself. After I heard her shuffle into her bed did I realize I had started crying. Sobs echoed in our room before I felt extra weight in my bed. Sonny's arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me close.

"Come on Mitchie please tell me. I hate seeing you like this"

"I ca-can't."

"Yes you can. You can trust me. I may be younger than you, but I want to help you. Tell me please."

"I miss her. I really do I don't know why. I think I might be in love with her."

"Mitch we're on the same boat."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm in love with Alex."

Shit.


	5. Russo Talk

**A/N: Chapter 5! I hope you like this story. If you like it review and tell your friends/buddies if you don't then please don't tell anyone. ;). This is in Mikayla's POV and I don't own the song that belongs to Selena Gomez.**

I walk around Alex's, Taylor's, Dallas's, Caitlyn's, Tess's, and my flat. It's four bedrooms, 3 1/2 bathrooms, living/family room, dining area and kitchen. Caitlyn and Taylor share a room, Dallas and Tess share one, Alex and I share also leaving one bedroom in case we have guest, but it serves as a small recording/art studio. I pass Caitlyn and Taylor's room and say goodnight to Taylor and Dallas who are cuddling and going over college applications. I keep walking and go through our small kitchen and dining room stopping at the living room. Tess and Caitlyn are spooning each other on the living room couch. I walk through the rest of our flat until I stop at my bedroom. I walk in already in my pj's. Alex is sitting down on the bed with her guitar. She's writing down in her song book and slightly playing with the guitar pick. Her guitar is next to her as she continues to look between her notebook and the guitar strings.

"Alex," I ask and she lifts her head.

"Yeah Kayla."

"What are you doing?"

"Working on a song."

"Oh well it's late and tomorrow is the first day of senior year."

"Thanks hey Kayla?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of the song?" She starts strumming her guitar before starting to sing.

**It doesn't hurt  
When I think of you  
And all the things we'll  
Never get to do  
I don't dream at night about the way we were  
I tore out the pictures, cross out all the words**

Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
Cause everything is fine  
And you can pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind

(Chorus)  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all

I go out seven nights a week  
It feels so good to finally be free  
And I party like I never did before  
Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?

Everything is perfect  
Without you in my life  
You could pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind

(Chorus)  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all

I'll just tell myself  
Girl forget the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forget you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better

(Chorus)  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you  
I don't miss you

I love it when my sister sings. The way she plays the guitar and sings with such passion. I hate what the song is about. Well at least I think I know what the song is about.

"I'm guessing it's about Sonny and you?" I ask.

"Yeah it is."

"Are you over her?"

"The truth no and yes."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I'm over the fact that she had no feelings for me, but I'm not over the fact that I do love her."Sonny is an ass just like Mitchie is.

"Oh ok. The song doesn't really say that." The lyrics say that she's no one to Alex and I know that's not true.

"I know I'm hoping over time the words will truly apply."

"Oh umm good. I'm going to head to bed."

"Wait Kayla do you want to talk about yesterday about what Mitchie said because if you do I'm all ears."

"I just can't believe she did that. I hate the fact that her feelings weren't true that she played me so easily. I hate that Shane has what I want the most. Most of all I hate that I fell in love with her." I broke down and my sister's arms wrapped around me.

"Kayla. Its ok I know the pain, but we will get through it. After this year we will never have to see them again. Taylor, Dallas, Tess, Caitlyn, you and I are going to go to college in Georgia. We won't have to worry."

"But what if I never get over her."

"You will plus Russo's never say never." I laugh at this thinking of Justin Bieber's song Never Say Never.

"You are such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork of a sister."

"Lame."

"Hey we will get through this together."

"You promise"

"I swear."

And I smile at what my older sister says.


	6. Camping WHAT!

**A/N: I don't own anyone. Chapter I hope you enjoy it. This is set a few weeks into the season/ school year. I know its short, but it had to be like this. The next chapter will defiantly be longer. Review! ;)**

"You will be going on a camping trip the 11 of you along with 11 students of Seaview High."

"WHAT!" Alex and Kayla shouted at the principle.

"For a week the 22 of you will be together."

"Do we have a choice?" Kayla asked.

"No you don't. It's something to bond over for both schools."

"Fine, how many cabins are there?" Alex asked.

"Three," the girls looked relieved." But you two will be sharing a bunk with their soccer captains. And the other two bunks there has to be a mix. It can't be 8 of Tribeca and 1 Seaview student it has to be 5 of Tribeca and 4 Seaview and vice versa."

"What! That's unfair." Alex yelled.

"I am not sharing a bunk with those girls." Mikayla spat.

"I'm sorry, but you two will have to."

"Shit." The twins mumbled.

"Right you leave first thing Monday morning. A bus will pick you up here at 7am. You have all weekend to pack."

"Fine Principle Jackson, but I have a question."

"What is your question Ms. Russo?"

"Why is the school doing this now?"

"You two, both Ms.' Gellar, Ms. Torres, and Ms. Tyler have been legends since your freshman year. So you are the ones that will inaugurate this new tradition." The bell for lunch rung and both girls felt dread and relief.

"Fine thank you principle Jackson." Kayla said while Alex and her made their way towards the lunch room to meet up with the group.

"Wait you're kidding Mitchie and I will not be sharing a bunk with the Tribeca Prep captains."

"To bad ladies you have to."

"I refuse to."

"Well then you will be suspended for the rest of the soccer season."

"Sonny shut up. Thanks for telling us principle. We'll he here at 7:30am Monday okay." The Monroe twins left the office and made their way to find their gang.

"Wait WHAT!"The team yelled.

"We're going on a camping trip with Seaview gang." Kayla whispered.

"Why?" Dallas whined.

"New traditions." Kayla said.

"Shit." Tess and Hanna mentioned.

"Fuck." Caitlyn and Taylor stated.

"Damn." Aria and Spencer said.

"Dang."Suzie and Jen exclaimed.

"Crap." Dallas blurted.

"Can't we vote not to go?"

"No unless you want to get kicked out for the finals. So you guys have to suck it up because we're going. Seaview will learn how bad we are." Alex said while walking out to the soccer fields. The rest of the girls looked over to their main captain. Mikayla and Dallas looked worried about Alex. Before walking completely outside Alex looked back offering a small grin, "Plus this time. No one will get hurt by them."


	7. Ride There

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update more often. I don't own anyone though I wish I did. And please review. The chapters in Dallas' POV.**

Monday morning came quicker than expected. It was 5:00 when my alarm sounded and got a pillow thrown at me by Tess.

"Go back to sleep it's too damn early." The blonde murmured. I throw on some sweat pants and put my hair in a ponytail. I was tying my shoe when I saw Alex and Caitlyn walk to the front door not noticing me.

"Going for run girls." I said.

"Holy shit Dallas!" Caitlyn screeched.

"Don't do that. You gave me a heart attack." Alex stated while I chuckled.

"Whatever let's go because if we want to shower we need to be back by 6:15"

We came back at around the time I said we should be back. I passed Kayla's and Alex room Mik was halfway getting dressed. Caitlyn and Taylor's room was empty though you could hear Taylor finishing up her shower. I came into my room and saw Tess still snuggled up in her sheets.

"Tess wake up. You and I still have to shower."

"I don't want to. It's too early."

"Well to bad. Now get in the shower while I finish packing."

"Fine mother."

Half an hour later, quarter to 7 the girls were getting in Taylor's silver SUV. I was driving, Taylor in the passenger seat, Caitlyn and Tess in the back row and Kayla and Alex in the middle row.

We pulled up to the school parking lot and saw Suzie's black Mustang. I turned off the motor and everybody slowly got off. Morning everyone said. The bus pulled up at 7am on the dot. It was a bus for 25 people. Five people in the very back and then five rows of four. We got on and went to Seaview to pick them up. We got to Seaview at 7:30, luckily they got in silently. The seating arrangement was from left to right starting in the back was; Jennifer, Suzie, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer, next row was Taylor, me, hallway, Caitlyn then Tess in front of me and Taylor was Kayla, Alex, hallway, London, and Maddie, the third row was Mitchie, Sonny, hallway, Zoey, Lola. Next row Lilly, Miley, hall, Tori and Chelsea. Tawni sat alone surrounded by bags. The driver told us it would be a 4 hour drive and all of us groaned. We got comfortable well as comfortable as we could. Two hours have passed when I woke up. I looked around the bus and saw Hanna was leaning on Spencer's shoulder while Spencer's arms rested around Hanna's waist. I don't like you my ass they're clearly crushing on each other. Aria was listening to her iPod while texting, Jen and Suzie held hands as they slept, Lilly and Miley asleep, Zoey and Lola kissing, London and Maddie cuddling, Tawni was on her phone, Tori and Chels were listening to music together, Mitchie was asleep, Sonny was looking out the window, Alex was texting Aria because they kept sharing glances, Kayla was asleep on her sisters lap, Tess held Caitlyn close as they slept, and Taylor was snuggling into me with a smile. I closed my eyes and didn't wake up again until we got there. It was 10 minutes to 12 by the time we got there and we were starving.

"Girls wake up." Alex said while the rest of the people in the bus groaned." We're here. Okay so this is the plan. Drop your stuff at your cabins then lunch after that we have some activities according to Kyle the camp director."

"Now listen closely because I will only say this once." Mikayla directed." Cabin 1 Dallas, Taylor, Caitlyn, Tess, Lillian, Miley, London, Madeleine, and Tawni."

"Cabin 2 will be Mitchie, me, Alexandra, and Mikayla," Sonny mentioned.

"And cabin 3 Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Jennifer, Suzie, Zoey, Tori, Lola and Chels." Mitchie said.

"Okay now go." Alex said as we made our way off the bus.

Two words about this week.

Hell's happening.


	8. Lake Thinking

**A/N: Don't kill me please! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but from now on I promise to update sooner. I actually intend on keeping my promise. Here's the next chapter it's Alex's POV. I'll try to have an update up by Saturday. I have to finish typing the next chapter to Where Are You When I Need You Most and Gay Glee Mckinley in Ohio then I'll work on this story's new chapter. And by Monday and new Demena fic will be up with other pairings (Faberry=Quinn/Rachel-Glee, Brittana=Santana/Brittany-Glee, Taitlyn=Caitlyn/Tess-Camp Rock, Liley=Miley/Lilly-Hannah Montana, and Daylor=Taylor Swift/Dallas Lovato-Real Life.) So anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

I sigh as I head towards Kayla. I grab her sleeve and excuse from our friends before making our way out of the lunch cabin. Mitchie and Sonny are already outside with Danny the camp advisor. We talk for a few minutes deciding what to do. Karaoke camp fire fantastic. Yes that was sarcasm. I hate this camp, I wanna go home. After our talk Kayla heads back to tell the girls they have 5 free hours before we're required to be together. I make my way to my cabin, grab my ipod and phone before making my way to the edge of the lake and forest. I plug in my ipod and listen to it. I let music absorb me and just let my gaze wander. Taylor and Dallas are taking a canoe ride, Tess and Caitlyn are holding each other near the shore of the lake side opposite me, Hanna and Spencer are walking hand in hand to their cabin, Aria and Kayla are chatting, and Suzie and Jen are kissing under a tree. I don't know how long, I've been here, but it's gotten dark. I sat down at around 2:40ish and its 7ish. I glance at my phone and see a few missed calls and a lot of texts. I ignore the missed calls and flip to the texts.

**Jessica***

**Hey babe, how's camp? I miss you, can't wait to see you...xoxo J**

**Aria***

**Hey Alex, where'd you go? Can we talk later?**

**Aria***

**I wanna ask her, do you think she'll say yes? Oh by the way the girls are starting to worry.**

**Taylor***

**Alex where are you?**

**Dallas***

**Tay is worried bout you. Where are you?**

**Tess***

**Caity's ranking for you? Where are you?**

**Caitlyn***

**Alex, Mik and T are worked like hell where are you?**

**Dallas***

**Dude, Tay is super worried and pissed. Get your ass back here now!**

**Tess***

**If I die because my girl is worried sick, you will be guilty. Hurry the fuck up and get here.**

**Caitlyn***

**Alex! T is worried like hell.**

**Caitlyn***

**Alex! T is about to kill Dal because she hasn't gone out to find you.**

**Kayla***

**Alexandra Russo get back to camp this instant!**

I chuckle at the messages. I reply miss you too, to Jessica. And ignore my friend's text. I walk back to camp and see everybody at making their way to the campfire pit. _5…4…3…2…1 _

"ALEX!" Mikayla screams before running and tackling me to the floor.

"Hey."

"Don't, 'Hey' me!" Kayla huffs then smacks my arm.

"Was the smack necessary?"

"Yes! Where the fuck were you?"

"Near the lake, you know water calms me."

"Dallas! Tess! You didn't check the lake."

"Umm…uhh." Both girls mumbled looking down.

"Idiots! Taylor, Caitlyn."

"On it." The Gellars replied pulling their girlfriends to a secluded area.

"Good, now. Why in the name of shitting Christ's name where you at the edge of the lake?"

"Dear, God, Kayla. I was thinking while listening to music. I just lost track of time. Chill will you."

"Fine just don't do it again."

"Good, now we have the stupid, karaoke thing."

"Yep, and it looks like southern star and blonde temper are going first."

"Love Stewarts and Osments nicknames."


	9. Singing with Meaning

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope to have the next one up by Wednesday latest. Review please. This is Mikayla's pov. I apoligize for it being short, but pay attention to the lyrics of the songs becasue they'll play an important part in the following chapters.**

* * *

Alex sits down next to me. Aria is on my right and Alex on my left. Taylor, Dallas, Tess, and Caitlyn are behind us while everyone else is around. Danny makes introductions offering himself to sing first. He's got a good voice, not amazing, but not bad.

"Okay captains you guys are next. You ready?"

"What uhh no. Sonny and I are not going next." Mitchie mentions.

"Fine I guess it's our turn then, Alex." I say.

"Agreed, Taylor, Tess, Dallas, and Caitlyn you ready?"

"Yep," everyone else says.

We walk up to the stage and tune our instruments. Dallas and Tess get the bass, Caitlyn gets the dj booth, Taylor gets the acoustic, Alex the drums, and I get the mike.

"Ready girls," I get a nod. "Okay Tribeca and Seaview here it is." Taylor, Dallas, and Tess start strumming followed by Alex and Caitlyn. (_Alex, __**Mikayla, **_**Everyone.)**

_**You had it all  
The day you told me  
Told me you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me  
Fool me completely  
yeah, I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention**_

**And One day i'll have you begging on your knees for me  
yeah, One day i'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me?  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me  
**  
_So watch your back  
'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you  
I set the trap and when I'm done__**  
**then You'll know what I've been through  
so Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now  
and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

_I know I'm being bitter  
But I'ma drive you under  
Cause you just don't,  
Don't deserve a "happy ever after"  
but what you did to me  
After you told me  
You never felt that way  
it was only just a game_

_**You had it all**_

_and one day!_

**and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me begging on your knees for me  
yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me?  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**

_**yeah, One day you'll begging on your knees for me**_

The group ended to the round of very loud applause. Tribeca girls were cheering while some of the Seaview gang joined. Sonny and Mitchie at least had the decentness to look ashamed. Miley and Maddie looked at us with glares, but I just shrugged it off as we sat down. It felt good to sing like that. Next up Sonny and Mitchie came up, both with guitars as a song started. (_Sonny, __**Mitchie, **_**Both)**

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da,_ _**da da  
Da da da, da da  
**_  
_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
__**Da da da, da da**__  
_  
_**I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken**_  
_Da da da, da da_

**Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**

_**How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty**_  
_Da da da, da da_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
__**Da da da, da da**_

**Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
**  
_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
_**I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag**_  
**And I need you, I'm sorry  
**_Da da da, da da_

**Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da**  
_**Please, please don't leave me**_  
(_Da da da, da da)_

_Baby please don't leave me_  
_**(Da da da, da da)**_  
_No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no_

**You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**

Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

**Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me**

Mitchie and Sonny ended. Applause from both Tribeca and Seaview appeared. Though Alex and I clapped we didn't pay one single attention to their pitiful looks and they noticed. The rest of the night flew by. Caitlyn and Taylor sang _You Belong With Me _to Dallas and Tess. While they sang to them, _Kissin U. _Miley and Lilly sang _Party in the USA. _Lola and Tori along with Zoey and Chelsea sang _Telephone. _And Tawni sung _Magic. _The night wasn't that bad until we came to our cabin.

"Alex," Sonny started.

"Mickey," Mitchie said.

"It's time we talk." They both said. Not allowing Alex or I to chose or say no.

**A/N: Songs are not mine. In the order they appear.**

**Beggin On Your Knees- Victoria Justice/ Victorious Cast**

**Please Don't Leave Me- Pink**

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

**Kissin U- Miranda Cosgrove**

**Party in the USA- Miley Cyrus**

**Telephone- Lady Gaga**

**Magic- Selena Gomez**


	10. Truth

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry. Here is the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**CACNTommyBoi: Glad to have you onboard. Haha glad you like it and aren't confused. If you are just ask.**

**Gleek100: Yep the talk sorry for keeping you waiting. But I think its worth it.**

**NickiMinajlover: Hey again. Hope you like ths chapter, review. Oh and they are, maybe... you'll have to see...**

* * *

"_Alex."_

"_Mickey."_

"_It's time we talk."_

**Alex's POV**

"What do you want?" I say.

"There's nothing to talk about," Mikayla states.

"That's where you're wrong," Mitchie starts.

"There's a whole lot to talk about," Sonny ends. With that Mitchie takes Mikayla out of the cabin. We catch each other's eyes and tell each other good luck. Once they leave I turn back to the brunette in front of me.

"Well then start." I say crossing my arms and sitting on my bed.

"Lexi, please don't be stubborn." Sonny says kneeling down next to me and grabbing my hand.

"Don't call me that."

"Lexi please I want to say I'm sorry."

"Stop calling me that! Your apologies mean nothing to me."

"No Lexi listen to me. Chad meant nothing. I mean he did mean something. I was in love with him and it was wrong to date you when my heart belonged to someone else. But I had a status to uphold, but that means nothing now. Somewhere along the line when we were together I fell for you. I'm in love with you and it makes me miserable to see you sad. I hate what I did and I can't apologize enough for hurting you. Please give me another chance. If I can't be your girlfriend let me be your best friend. Even though I want to date you and I will make you mine please forgive me." Sonny is begging right now and my heart beats a little faster when she says I love her. I shake my head I can't let her charm me again. Plus I have others like my actual girlfriend Jessica!

"Well you have a funny way of showing you love me. Because breaking my heart wasn't enough you had to humiliate me and my sister. You broke both of us."

"Alex please!"

"No. I don't know if you listened to the song Mikayla and I sung, but I'm through. I may still like you, but love surely not. If you didn't hear the song then listen to this cause I'm only going to say it once.

_I'll just tell myself  
Girl forget the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forget you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better_

_Cause I never think about you_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_I don't miss you at all_  
_I don't miss you at all_  
_You don't spin around in my head_

_It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all _

Do you get it, now, Sonny? I don't love you move on and if you try anything you will pay. We won't ever date what you did doesn't deserve forgiveness. I don't wanna be your girlfriend; I have one that won't break my heart. We are through, have been and will be. If you try anything or if Michelle tries anything I will hurt you. Do you get me? I don't miss you at all." With that I stand up and make my way out of the room. I hear Sonny scramble behind me as I walk outside. What I see shocks me to no end.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"Alright, start." I say impatiently. I look inside the cabin window and see Alex pull away from Sonny.

"I want to apologize. What Sonny and I did was unnecessary and unforgivable. I know this is true. At first it was a prank, but then I fell in love with you. I'm sorry and I know what I did won't be taken back, but maybe you'll consider it. You know me better than I know myself and maybe this idea is farfetched, but I've never been good with words so here's a song. Please just listen to it.

_I know I said it, I know I did it  
Maybe I went overboard to prove a point  
But sometimes my pride gets in the way  
Maybe I need some time away to get my head together,  
yeah, yeah_

_Maybe this was my last chance (I may never)_  
_I may never get to hold your hands again_  
_I can say that I'm a better man_  
_I'm sorry (Because you made me understand)_

_I'm so sorry that I tore your heart apart last night_  
_(And I'm sorry)_  
_And I'm sorry if I scarred you again today (I didn't_  
_mean to take your dreams)_  
_I didn't mean to take your dreams (Mmm) and make them_  
_seem so trite (I sincerely)_  
_I sincerely (Oh), completely (Yeah) apologize for_  
_doin' what I did_

_Everything you taught me and everything you showed me_  
_It never seemed that I would listen to anything_  
_But you've got my attention more than you know_  
_I take it in, I dealt with it, but I waited too late_  
_to use it, oh...oh..._

_Maybe this was my last chance (I never)_  
_I may never get to hold your hands again (I can say)_  
_I can say that I'm a better man_  
_I'm sorry (Because you made me understand)_

_I'm so sorry that I tore your heart apart last night_  
_(I'm so sorry)_  
_And I'm sorry if I scarred you again today (I didn't_  
_to mean to hurt your heart)_  
_I didn't mean to take your dreams (Oh...yeah) and make_  
_them seem so trite (I sincerely)_  
_I sincerely (Completely), completely apologize for_  
_doin' what I did_

_I've never ever been so_  
_(Shameful for what I did) You made me know_  
_(But you made me know one thing)_  
_(That I shoulda never did)_

_If you never take me back again (I never, never_  
_wanted)_  
_I never wanted to burn this bridge_  
_(If I could do it) Do it (All over) all over (Again)_  
_again_  
_I'll never mishandle you ever again_

_I'm so sorry that I tore your heart apart last night_  
_(I'm so sorry)_  
_And I'm sorry (Oh) if I scarred you again today (I'll_  
_never, never, never, never do it again)_  
_I didn't mean to (Oh) take your dreams and make them_  
_seem so trite (Make you seem so, oh)_  
_I sincerely (I sincerely), completely (Completely)_  
_apologize for doin' what I did (Ho...)_

_I'm so sorry that I tore your heart apart last night_  
_(That I tore your heart)_  
_And I'm sorry if I (That I tire you apart) scarred you_  
_again today (I didn't mean what I said)_  
_I didn't mean to take your (I didn't mean what I did)_  
_dreams and make them seem so trite (Baby)_  
_I sincerely (Baby), completely (Baby) apologize (Baby)_  
_for doin' what I did (Oh...oh...oh...)_

_I'm so sorry that I tore your heart apart last night_  
_(I can't say it no better, I'm sorry)_  
_And I'm sorry (I'm sorry) if I scarred you (Sorry)_  
_again today (What do you want me to do)_  
_I didn't mean to (If I could do it all over again)_  
_take your dreams and make them seem so trite_  
_(I would try to make you understand)_  
_I sincerely (That I'm a better man), completely (I'm a_  
_better man)_  
_Apologize for doin' what I did (A better man for you, baby_)

Please, Mikayla give me another chance. I beg of you."

"I'm sorry Mitchie, but it's too late. You broke not only my heart, but my pride and trust. You and Alex used to be best friends as did Sonny and I, but you played us. Now back off."

"Mickey don't be like this, please I meant every word of that song."

"As do I, pay attention.

_Now look at me  
The memories turn into dust  
There is only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
I wasn't really in love  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Sparks fly when we touch  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Yeah_

_You'll be fine,_  
_Just find another girl_  
_To kick around_  
_Won't be long_  
_Until they all know what_  
_I figured out_

We are done."

I start walking away to where I see some Tribeca girls when I feel Mitchie's hand wrap around my wrist.

"Let go, Michelle."

"No."

"I said let go." My teeth are gritting and I see Tess, Caitlyn, Hanna, Spencer, Taylor, Dallas, and Aria approach us.

"Not until you listen to me."

"I listen you moron. I don't want to be together, please just let me go."

Mitchie turns me around and I can see her pleading, but before she can say anything I escape her grasp. I run into someone, I didn't think they were that close. I'm tumbling now and someone lands on top of me. One sniff of that perfume and I know who it is. Suddenly I'm leaning forward and my lips connect with that person.

* * *

**A/N: Songs in order that they appear:**

**I Don't Miss You At All- Selena Gomez**

**Sorry- Buckcherry**

**Crush-Selena Gomez**


	11. Sorry

**A/N: So I realise you guys probably want to kill me. Please don't or you'll never get to see the end of this. Yoou can however yell at me through your reviews. So here's the next chapter. I promise to at least try to update once a week from now on.**

**NickiMinajlover: Here's the chapter I feel so bad for not updating.**

**CACNTommyBoi: Here it is. I'm starting to debate whether they get back together or not.**

**Gleek100: Sorry hope it didn't actually kill you.**

**Mitchie's POV**

* * *

Your eyes instantly shut tight and feel your heart shatter. You couldn't believe you. had the guts to tell her how you feel. Damn me and fuck her is what runs through your mind. You feel the comfort of your best friend and turn into Miley's embrace. Guided away from what just happened and to Miles cabin. Sitting down on the bed you open your eyes and feel the tears flow. Less than ten minutes later the whole Seaview team is there. Sonny is sitting next to Tawni who is rubbing her back sympathetically, then Zoey is trying to calm down Lola who is pacing angrily, Tori is holding a semi awake Chelsea, and Emily is begging Miley to sit down. Finding your voice you speak, "Miley listen to your girlfriend the same to you Lola."

"Demi what the fuck happened?" Miley asked.

"Nothing." You lie.

"Don't you dare lie to us, Demitria!" Zoey yells.

"Fine I shittin told her I love her. And that the bet didn't mean a thing anymore and that I regretted it to this day. And I feel foolish thinking she might still love me."

"That doesn't explain the kiss." Chelsea brought up. Your heart breaks as the room explodes about the kiss.

"Enough. Its clear Mikayla has other relations. I don't want you getting back at her or them. I was stupid. Our hate relationship ends now. No exceptions. Sonny its time for bed. Let's go." You order wincing when you hear no emotion.

Your team nods unapprovingly, but you could care less. Right now you want to curl up and cry.

As you walk into your cabin you see no sign of anyone. You feel slightly better knowing this. After getting changed you settle in bed and notice for the first time that someone else has been here.

"Alex?"

"Michelle," she answers cruelly.

You cringe at your ex-best friends tone.

"I'm sorry."

"About?"

"Breaking my promises."

She laughs and it sounds broken and harsh not the pure laugh you remember.

"You've done it enough times it doesn't faze me anymore."

"Still I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." You hear her bed shift.

"I am even if you don't believe me. I want to apologize for two things. Number one for betraying our friendship no matter what you're still that person. Number two for breaking your sisters heart." You ramble and when you're done, nothing is said. You think Alex has fallen asleep. A frown covers your face until you hear a whatever. Suddenly your eyes drift and you barely catch the door opening and Mikayla walking in with Aria behind her.


	12. Explanations

**A/N: So before you comment on how horrible I am, I actually have nothing to say. I just really hope you enjoy. I've been going back on forth on how to make this story more interesting and better. SO I hope you like it. I thought it came out pretty well.**

_**NickiMinajlover- **_**I really appreciate all of your reviews. I really want to apologize for not updating, I feel really bad. You're my number one fan for this pair, so I really do look forward to your reviews.**

_**CACNTommyBoi-**_** No Micky didn't kiss Mitchie. Mikayla ends up kissing Aria. And Mitchie sees. I'm sorry if that was unclear to you. Maybe this chapter will clear it up.**

"We need to talk about this, don't we?" Aria whispered.

"Yeah, we do," Mikayla sighed running her hand through her hair.

"Well umm I like you and if you want to we could you know try this out?" Aria ended in a questionable sentence.

"Aria, that's charming really, but I can't commit. I like you also, you're very pretty and smart, but I'm not ready. I'm still in love with someone and that's not right." Mikayla explained.

"Oh, is it Mitchie?" Aria glance outside.

"Yeah, she might not be the same girl she was, but I'm still in love with her." Mikayla did the same.

"Then why have you been pushing her away?"

"Because its the only way to protect my heart from her. I don't want to wear my emotions on my sleeve again, I can't risk getting hurt like that again. It's to much."

"Then shouldn't you try for someone else, like Alex?"

"I want to, but again I can't. Alex and I are very different. Alex ignores her problems often dragging me into them to resolve them. She's not the brightest, but she makes up for it. Her charm is what works on people. She loves being lazy and if it weren't for soccer, she'd probably be obese. She hides her emotions from the world unless you're close to her. She hates showing weakness and crying, but she's still human. She's always been my protector and has had me under her wing since our parents moved two years ago." Mikayla told.

"I didn't know all that."

"I know, not many people know just our close friends; Tess, Caitlyn, Taylor, and Dallas."

**Hey-A.R.**

**Hi baby-J;)**

**Can we talk?-A.R.**

**U finally goin 2 admit u like sum1 else?-J;)**

**You're my girlfriend. Why would I do that? On a farther note how did you know and why are you ok with it?-A.R.**

**Alex when I gave u my number I knew u were carrying baggage. I could tell it in ur eyes. You're a pretty girl and I wanted to see u smile.-J;)**

**That shouldn't make it ok?-A.R.**

**It shouldn't, but neither of us has been completely honest.-J**

**What do you mean?-A.R.**

**I'm not a senior in school. I'm a sophomore in college. U weren't my first gf. My ex broke up with me around 6months ago. I saw u and thought maybe.-J;)**

**So you used me? And lied to me?-A.R.**

**Yes. I'm sorry I had no right to use u.-J;)**

**Surprisingly I'm not bothered.-A.R.**

**Good, I wudnt want 2 lose u. Uve become sum1 very close.-J;)**

**You too, Jess. I got to go.-A.R.**

**Wait Alex. Never let go. Don't make the same mistakes I made. Keep her close and remember I'm always here for a makeout situation-J;)**

**Alright then, luv you Jess-A.R.**

**Bye love u 2!-J;)**

"So what are you going to do?" Aria asked.

"I don't really know." Mikayla answered truthfully.

"Well then I think I should get going." Aria mentioned getting up.

"Wait, I want to try this. Let's just take it slow." Mikayla breathed out reaching her hand out to stop Aria.

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow," Aria smiled kissing Mikayla lightly before leaving the tent.

"You know sneaking into the captains dorm, might have you kicked off the team after lights out?"

"Shit! Don't do that!" Aria yelled.

"What scared I'll kidnapped you?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Can't I just stroll around camp?"

"I don't know can you?"

"I know I can, can you?"

"Well I am. Now any reason why you were here?"

"Wanted to see my best friend. You?"

"It's none of you business."

"Right, but kissing Mikayla is?"

"No. Just because you go Seaview doesn't mean you get to butt into my business!"

"You're right, but messing with my friends is my business, so watch your back."


	13. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
